1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate and a stripping composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate capable of simplifying a manufacturing process of the thin film transistor substrate and a stripping composition employed for the manufacturing process of the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a cathode ray tube type (CRT) display (CRT) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
Most of the display devices, except for the CRT device, include a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor so as to display images.
In order to simplify the manufacturing process of the thin film transistor substrate to reduce a manufacturing cost, novel technologies have been rapidly developed.